1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mount structure of a windowpane for automobile use in which the windowpane is mounted to the outdoor side of a window frame portion of a vehicle body by making use of an adhesive material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one example of the heretofore known window frame portion of a vehicle body of an automobile, a flange portion of an outer panel and a flange portion of an inner panel were superposed on each other and the both flange portions were integrally jointed with each other by spot-welding. However, in such a window frame structure, welding stain and spatter caused by the spot-welding would remain on the indoor side surface of the flange portion of the inner panel, and they deteriorated beautiful appearance of the indoor side surface. In order to improve this shortcoming, a mount structure of a windowpane for automobile use as shown in FIG. 1 which is disclosed in Laid-Open Japanese Utility Model Specification No. 57-125626 was proposed.
More particularly, in such a window frame structure shown in FIG. 1, as a flange portion 03 of an inner panel 02 was folded back to the outer side so that a flange portion 05 of an outer panel 04 may be wrapped by the flange portion 03 of the inner panel 02, the inner panel flange portion 03 and the outer panel flange portion 05 could be integrally jointed with each other to form a window frame portion 01 without relying upon spot-wolding, but in order to prevent an adhesive material 07 for bonding a windowpane 06 to the window frame portion 01 from flowing out towards the central portion of the windowpane 06, it was necessary to bond a dam member 08 to the inner panel flange portion 03 in the proximity of its foldback point.